How Things Started
by Inner Nobody
Summary: What exactly did we miss when Spencer went to get smoothes?


**Well my poll is stuck at a tie so I figured I'd do something no one has done before.**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

"Don't you want to take this with you?" Carly asked her brother as she pointed at Griffen. She couldn't stand him. He had barely lived in the building a week and she wanted to do very Sam-like things to him.

"Be nice." Spencer said before walking out the door.

"Be nice." Griffen repeated with a smirk.

"You just watch it." Again pointing at him to emphasize her dislike. Carly motioned to Wendy and the two headed upstairs but not before telling him to keep it down. Not even halfway up, music began to blast and her last sliver of patience disappeared. She turned and scream, "Turn it off!" When it didn't, all hell was going to break loose until Wendy grabbed her arm and started dragging her up to the studio. The music had diluted to a dull thump by the time she shut the studio door.

Carly had hoped that studying would take her mind off the ass downstairs but her brain had other plans.

Every question she went over in her head came with commentary from the jerk.

_'You would be the one to know that, wouldn't you?'_

_'You can't honestly say you like this'_

_'Carrrrrly.'_

_'Car-lee.'_

_'Caroline.'_

Wendy nearly jumped out of her skin when after ten minutes of silencer her friend practically roared. Cautiously, she asked, "Carly...you okay?" The girl just crossed her arms and grumbled at her. "Come on, Carls. You can tell me." More grumbling came. "I'll let you ramble." She knew her friend always felt better after a good ramble and ramble she did. For five minutes, Wendy listened to everything that had happened over the pass week since Griffen had taken Spencer's motorcycle for a joyride.

By the time the brunette was finished, she was gasping for air.

"Feel better?"

Carly just nodded and the two went back to studying.

That lasted all of twenty minutes.

"That's enough!" Wendy shouted as she slammed her book closed and started stuffing it in her backpack. She was known for being patient with just about anything but even she had her limits.

"But Wendy-"

"But nothing. We'll just have to do this another time."

Carly gaped as the red head disappeared into the elevator. Her shock was quickly replaced with anger as she thought of who was responsible. Stomping all the way downstairs, she found him finishing up the sculpture and acting as if all was right with the world. The web star's eyes turned red with anger. She quickly shut off the music before spinning him around and pulling him up by his collar like she had seen Sam do hundreds of times. "You are an obnoxious jerk! Because of you my friend just left and we didn't get any studying done!"

Griffen just shook his head and chuckled as Carly shoved him back after screaming at him. Messing with this girl was just too much fun. Just getting a rise out of her the past week was enough to make him wish they had moved here sooner. The fact that she was hot when she got angry

For now he would just continue with his fun. "Yeesh. Rent a sense of humor."

The brunette growled before getting right in the jerk's face. "Oh really? Well let me tell you something 'Mr. Funny Man'. You are an immature jerk who-" And so began another ramble. Amongst the yelling and strange name calling, she noticed something. She didn't know if it was the way he was standing or the way he was smiling down at her as she yelled at him but he looked so cute and not the regular kind. He was pulling a solid twenty out of ten. _'How did I miss that?' _

"So do you like music?"

Carly's cheeks turned red as she was shaken from her thoughts and tried to take a step back. He kept following though until she backed into the kitchen bar. With his arms on either side of her, trapping her in place, she couldn't help but stutter. "W-who doesn't?"

Griffen's grin grew when he found something hotter than Carly angry. Carly blushing. He leaned close, forcing her to blush more, then pulled back and plopped down on the couch. "So what kind do you like?" When she looked at him confused, he said, "Music." A look of realization passed over her face and then she was blushing again. She turned on some music then came and sat next to him.

Carly didn't know what to expect when they started talking but it was nothing like this. They talked about all different kinds of things from music to some of the crazy things she and Sam did on the show. She couldn't believe the horrible image she had made for him. He was so sweet and smart and his mouth was just sitting there waiting to be kissed. _'Wait! No! You will not kiss him! You will not kiss him!' _She tried to keep the conversation going but her eyes kept wandering to his lips. _'Screw it!' _

Griffen was kind of shocked when Carly started kissing him but didn't last long and soon he was getting into it as well. He was disappointed when she pulled back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm not."

He waited for her to take the initiative again. He could see the conflict going on in her head and wasn't going to try and force her to do anything. He may be under the stupid label of 'Bad Boy' but didn't mean he was an asshole. To his immense happiness, she started kissing him again.

They just sat there kissing for who know how long but as the saying goes 'All good things must come to an end' and Spencer screaming was theirs.

Only one thought passed through their minds.

_'We are in so much trouble.'_

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Well that's it for this little drabble.**


End file.
